risingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Thundersky's Adventures
"Chapter 1"- The birth. It was a warm, but rainy evening, as Yellowtail padded along the forest floor, headed towards her nest in the hollow. She took slow, careful steps, as she was carrying kits. Falconpelt had left her soon after she began carrying, leaving her to go on this journey alone. As she continued along, she wondered how much longer it would be until the kits would arrive. The doves and finches chirped in the branches above the beautiful golden feline. Yellowtail felt her breath getting rapid. " I must get to my nest" she panted. She found some raspberry leaves, and plucked them into her mouth, She could tell it was time; with all her strength,she padded to her nest. As she scramled into her den, which was near an abandoned greenleaf twoleg place, a rumble of thunder could be heard. She injested the raspberry leaves and layed down. As the kitting began, so did the storm. For Yellowtail, the kitting was painful, the raspberry leaves were not strong enough, she yowled in pain as she pushed. Outside her nest, the storm grew more intense, trees were falling down left and right, lighting flashed and thunder clapped. As the first kit finally came out, a clap of thunder resounded all throughout Yellowtail's den. "I will name you Thunderkit" she croaked weakly to the brown and black tomkit. The newly born kit mewed for his mother, hobbling along in the soft hay. Yellowtail continued to push, and one by one,they others were born. She named the Golden tom Finchkit,and the All black shekit was named Darkkit. Yellowtail purred as the kits began to nurse. The storm seemed to subside as the finches began to chirp again. Yellowtail closed her eyes, and slept..... "Chapter 2"- The Kits grow up The moons passed and the kits grew. Yellowtail stayed busy, training her precious offspring the ways of being a rogue feline. The three kits grew fond of hunting formoles and mice as well as sparring each other ( and occasionaly getting out of conrol). It didn't take Yellowtail long to realize that her kits would make excellent warriors of a clan; how she could tame them and herself enough to be accepted into one. Eventually, she laughed off the idea; thinking it to absurd. "we can survive on our own" she would say to herself. The three kits were always hyper and restless, but it soon got to the point where the den was too small for them. On one particular afternoon, Thunderkit asked his mother if him and his three siblings could go to the forest floor and go hunt by themselves. Tempted to say no because of the danger it entailed, she allowed them to do some exploring. She prayed to Starclan that they would be alright....... "Chapter 3"- The Tragedy The three kits gave their mother a farewell and promised they would be back before sundown. Excited to finally hunt on their own, even though they were only 8 moons old, Thunderkit, Darkkit, and Finchkit padded towards the Forest Floor..... To be continued............ Category:Stories